Ne boudons pas notre plaisir
by Erzillie
Summary: Lorsque Rémus Lupin est privé de chocolat, ça donne ça. Rated M pour cause de lemon. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K Rowling.


_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Après pas mal d'absence, nous revoici avec un défi. En effet il y a de cela quelques temps, Erzébeth Tépès m'a demandé d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si Rémus Lupin était privé de chocolat. Je me suis attelée à la tâche et ait écrit cet O.S. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

Ne boudons pas notre plaisir

Rends-les-moi !

Pas question ! Même pas en rêve !

Dora s'il te plait ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

Vraiment tout ce que je voudrais, demanda Nymphadora Tonks de sa voix la plus sensuelle ?

Remus Lupin regarda sa compagne s'approcher de lui, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres. Il la laissa l'enlacer et déposer quelques baisers en-dessous de son oreille mais se retira avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner de chocolat, et bien il la priverait de câlins.

Pas impressionnée pour deux sous par son mouvement d'humeur, la Métamorphomage eut un petit rire. Boudeur, Remus se réinstalla à son bureau qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche de ses tablettes de chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Comment allait-il faire ? Parce qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Soudain, une idée vint à l'esprit du lycanthrope. Il fit mine de se lever et appela :

-Tonks ! Tonks, je ne me sens pas bien !

Affolée, la jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à rappliquer. Elle aida son compagnon à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils fatigués du salon et lui proposa d'aller chercher quelqu'un de l'Ordre ou même madame Pomfresh. Remus lui fit signe que non. La jeune femme lui fit boire un peu de Whisky Pur-Feu. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne retourne dans la cuisine, l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui demanda :

-Dora, mon amour, je me sens encore un peu faible. Je crois qu'un carré de chocolat m'aiderait vraiment à me sentir mieux.

-Et dire que j'ai failli marcher ! Vraiment Remus c'est très mal de faire ça. Non mais vraiment, faire semblant de s'évanouir, j'te d'mande un peu !

Remus regarda sa compagne s'éloigner. Raté, pensa-t-il. Elle était plus coriace qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant il savait comment la faire céder. Une idée prit corps dans son esprit. Riant sous cape, il attendit patiemment l'heure du coucher pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Tout se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Il alla se coucher vers 22h (sa dernière transformation datant seulement de la semaine précédente, il avait plus que besoin de repos). Environ vingt minutes après lui, Tonks vint se coucher. Il continua d'étudier les documents qu'il avait récupéré lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre et ne réagit pas lorsque la jeune femme commença à l'embrasser, sur la joue d'abord, puis dans le cou. D'abord chastes, les baisers de la jeune femme devinrent de plus en plus sensuels et Remus eut beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôle de lui-même et d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il trouva tout de même la force nécessaire pour la repousser :

-Non Nymphadora ! Pas de chocolat, pas de bisous ni de câlins !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Et je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, répliqua la jeune femme dont la chevelure avait virée au rouge vif.

-Me priver de chocolat non plus ce n'est pas juste mon amour !

-C'est pour ton bien Remus ! Si tu continues comme ça je ne pourrais plus dormir sur toi sans m'enfoncer dans la graisse qu'il y a sur ton ventre !

-Si tu crois qu'après m'avoir privé de chocolat je vais te laisser dormir sur moi…

-Chéri ne fait pas l'enfant !

-Je te propose quelque chose. Je veux bien me passer de chocolat pendant une semaine, si de ton côté tu acceptes de te passer de sexe.

-Une semaine ? C'est une blague !

-Pas du tout ma chérie ! Bonne nuit !

Avec un sourire malicieux, Lunard éteignit la lumière. Il l'avait bien eue ! Tenir sans chocolat pendant une semaine… ça allait être tellement difficile. Il allait peut-être pouvoir tricher un peu en allant faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard au cours de la semaine. Sur cette dernière pensée, le lycanthrope s'endormit.

_La Salle sur Demande. Remplie de tablettes de chocolat jusqu'au plafond. Il y en avait tellement que l'homme ne pouvait voir le sommet de la pile. Avidement, Remus en prit une et croqua dedans. C'était tellement bon ! Il avait presque entièrement dévoré la tablette lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Le bruit enflait de plus en plus, et soudain, une vague immense de chocolat se souleva pratiquement jusqu'au plafond. La vague prit la parole :_

_-Remus John Lupin, vous êtes accusé de meurtre avec préméditation sur mes consœurs les tablettes de chocolat. Vous êtes également accusé de gloutonnerie et de haute trahison._

_-Votre Honneur…_

_-Silence ! Pour vos crimes, vous allez être noyé sous une marée de chocolat._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOON !_

Remus s'éveilla en sursaut. A ses côtés, Tonks avait rallumé la lumière. Inquiète, elle demanda :

-Chéri ça va ?

-Oui. J'ai juste fait un horrible cauchemar.

-Il y avait des Mangemorts dedans ?

-Non. J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande et elle était remplie de tablettes de chocolat. J'en ai pris une, je l'ai mangée, et là il y a eu une vague géante de chocolat au lait qui montait jusqu'au plafond et qui me condamnait à mort.

Vexé, Rémus vit sa compagne se mettre à rire à gorge déployée. Le lycanthrope ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ça. Boudant comme un enfant, il lui tourna le dos et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Le lendemain, alors qu'il n'y avait pas encore vingt-quatre heures que Rémus avait entamé son « sevrage », les premiers vrais effets du manque se firent ressentir : tremblements, picotements dans les extrémités, et sueurs froides. La journée fut un véritable calvaire. Et dire qu'il devait animer une émission de Potterveille… Ce défi était une véritable folie. Ils ne pourraient jamais tenir le coup.

En fin de journée, il retrouva Kingsley pour leur émission clandestine. Le nom de code qui avait été choisi pour lui ne l'aida pas beaucoup à oublier son addiction. Pour aujourd'hui, il s'appellerait Gianduja… Hummmm du chocolat Gianduja ! Rien que le nom le faisait saliver. Pendant toute l'émission, l'ancien professeur eut du mal à se concentrer. Plus tard, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il fut surpris de constater que Tonks n'essayait pas de venir lui faire un câlin. Peut-être avait-elle vraiment envie de gagner après tout. Durant la nuit, il eut l'impression que son estomac s'était transformé en Magyar à pointes tant ses grognements s'apparentaient à des rugissements. Il devait encore tenir six jours. Cent-quarante-quatre heures durant lesquelles son organisme n'ingérerais pas de chocolat. Sans le savoir sa compagne avait inventé un nouveau moyen de torture.

Tant bien que mal, Rémus tenta de s'abandonner à nouveau au sommeil mais le même cauchemar que la première nuit vint le hanter. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être accro au chocolat à ce point là. Il finit par se rendormir à l'aube, alors que dans sa tête, une petite voix répétait continuellement le mot Gianduja.

Le troisième jour fut pourtant moins terrible que les précédents. Il avait toujours envie de manger du chocolat bien sûr mais il avait cependant l'impression que son cerveau, qui au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures n'avait cessé de lui réclamer du chocolat, commençait à se calmer. Le défi n'était cependant pas gagné. On ne se débarrassait pas d'une addiction du jour au lendemain. Peut-être qu'un service de Sainte-Mangouste pourrait l'aider… Le lycanthrope secoua la tête. Non mais vraiment, aller demander de l'aide à Sainte-Mangouste ! Il était en train de devenir fou, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Le quatrième jour, il était en mission de surveillance du village de Pré-au-Lard en binôme avec Kingsley. Ils devaient patrouiller dans le village afin de s'assurer qu'aucun Mangemort ne transplanerait dans l'enceinte de la bourgade pour ensuite s'introduire à Poudlard. Sa mission devait durer jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Lorsque leur relève arriva, Rémus décida de rester un peu plus longtemps dans le village sorcier et de s'y promener. Machinalement, sans même y penser, il se dirigea vers chez Honeydukes. L'abondance de sucreries exposées dans la vitrine le fit saliver. Soudain, l'homme eut un temps d'arrêt : une nouvelle variété de chocolat avait été créée ! Il s'agissait de petites bouchées de chocolat au lait fourrées à la gelée de cactus. S'il s'était laissé aller, Rémus aurait brisé la vitrine pour voler tout ce qu'elle contenait de chocolaté. Non mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à voler. Il avait toujours été honnête, et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait arrêter.

La mort dans l'âme, il rentra chez lui. Lorsque Tonks essaya de l'embrasser, il se détourna, boudeur. Il en voulait à la jeune femme de lui avoir lancé un tel défi. La journée du lendemain se passa sans incidents. Tonks étant parti en mission, Lunard en profita pour fouiller la maison à la recherche de la moindre pépite de chocolat mais ne trouva rien. Il prépara le diner tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'il allait se régaler avec sa purée de brocolis et son escalope de dinde.

Enfin, le septième jour arriva. Tonks s'était passée de sexe, et Rémus de chocolat. Après avoir passé la journée au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, le lycanthrope rentra chez lui pour une soirée de repos bien méritée. Lorsqu'il eut poussé la porte, il remarqua tout de suite la multitude de bougies qui avaient été disséminées ça et là. Tonks avait dressé la table au salon. L'ambiance était romantique à souhait. Sa compagne l'attendait, assise sur le canapé. Une fois n'était pas coutume, la jeune femme avait fait l'effort de mettre une robe. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fête ?

-Nous et notre victoire sur nos addictions ?

-ça me va. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ?

-Qu'est-ce que Molly nous a préparé de bon tu veux dire. Pour commencer, une terrine de truite fumée, puis un poulet rôti et des pommes de terre rissolées, et enfin un dessert. JE t'ai préparé une surprise.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Amusé, Rémus s'attabla. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance à la fois romantique et enjouée. Comme toujours, la cuisine de Molly fut délicieuse. Arriva enfin le moment du dessert. Tonks ne fit léviter aucune assiette, n'apporta aucun plat. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de venir sur les genoux de Rémus et de l'embrasser passionnément. Le lycanthrope commençait à avoir du mal à garder le contrôle sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Comme si elle l'avait entendu penser, Tonks posa la main sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et la caressa doucement. Instinctivement, il la rapprocha davantage de lui. Lorsque Tonks rompit le baiser, elle le fit se lever, et l'entraina jusque dans leur chambre. Très vite, leurs vêtements rejoignirent le sol. Une lueur de désir au fond des yeux, Tonks poussa son homme sur le lit, et, après avoir parsemé sa peau de baisers, la jeune femme s'écarta et se pencha pour prendre quelque chose sous leur lit. Intrigué, Rémus la regarda revenir vers lui, une boite métallique et un pinceau dans les mains :

-Voila ton dessert mon amour ! Bon appétit !

De la peinture comestible goût chocolat. Il n'y avait vraiment que Tonks pour avoir des idées pareilles. Une chose est sûre, l'ancien professeur « savoura » son dessert. Il s'amusa à dessiner des formes abstraites sur le corps de sa compagne, partant de la pointe d'un sein, passant sur son ventre et dérivant jusque sur sa hanche d'où il commençait à lécher les traces qu'il avait laissées. C'était la meilleure manière de manger du chocolat. Joueuse, Tonks le fit basculer de façon à être à califourchon sur lui. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle trempa le bout de son index dans le chocolat avant de le faire glisser doucement entre les lèvres de son amant. Rémus ferma les yeux pour apprécier davantage encore le moment. Il sentit Tonks se rapprocher de lui, la pointe dure de ses seins se collant à son torse. Rémus décida alors de revenir à leur position initiale : il fit basculer sa compagne, puis s'allongea sur elle pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Le rythme de ses coups de reins s'intensifia rapidement. Rémus n'avait plus conscience de rien, juste du goût de chocolat que Tonks avait encore sur la peau. En un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres, Rémus atteignit le Septième Ciel. Tonks, qui l'avait précédé de quelques secondes le regardait les yeux mi-clos, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il posa la joue sur sa poitrine et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, Rémus entendit sa compagne murmurer :

-Tu vois mon amour, on ne devrait jamais bouder notre plaisir.

Il sourit et s'endormit en se disant qu'elle avait complètement raison.

_So ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelles que soient vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais_ _m'améliorer. A bientôt. Tillie231_


End file.
